This invention relates generally to a conduit coupling through which fluid flows. More particularly, the present invention relates to a quick connector which retains a male conduit within a female receptacle, and a connection of this type which includes a bracket providing a secondary latching mechanism and confirming proper tube connection.
In the automotive industry (as well as for many other industries) the need always exists for low cost, reliable, and easy-to-assemble components. This need is especially apparent with respect to providing a connection between fluid conveying conduits, such as fuel, brake, or refrigerant lines. Traditionally, such a connection is comprised of a male conduit being retained within a female receptacle through use of threaded fittings, flare fittings, or through bolted-on flanges.
More recently, a variety of snap together quick connect retainers have been used in place of the conventional methods. These quick connectors typically have a plurality of flexible legs which engage an annular bead attached to a male conduit and also engage an undercut groove formed within a female member. Two such examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,497 entitled "Swivelable Quick Connector Assembly" which issued on Jul. 22, 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,203 entitled "Swivelable Quick Connector for High Temperature Connection" which issued on Oct. 18, 1988, both of which were invented by the inventor of the present invention and are incorporated by reference herewithin. Another quick connector has a retainer which is flat with pairs of annular arms extending therearound which are radially flexible. Other quick connectors which were invented by the inventor of the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,524,995 and 4,423,892, both of which are entitled "Swivelable Quick Connector Assembly" and which issued on Jun. 25, 1985, and Jan. 23, 1984, respectively, and are incorporated by reference herewithin.
While the aforementioned quick connectors present significant improvements in the art, it is desirable to advance the improvements of the known art. Specifically, it is desirable to provide a coupling retainer which readily fits into the female receptacle and is easily removed therefrom. It is also desirable to provide a coupling retainer with a minimum number of parts and is shallow enough to be used instead of a screw-in type joint. In addition, it is desirable to provide such a coupling which embodies both primary and secondary latching functions and which clearly indicates that the quick connector-male conduit assembly is properly seated within the female receptacle.